


Always Wondered

by Raedbyr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Pidge, Trans boy Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raedbyr/pseuds/Raedbyr
Summary: Pidge has always wondered what being in this position would feel like.





	Always Wondered

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like 2 years ago and never finished it, now im not sure if i even can finish it, so here, yeehaw  
this also still has my notes from when i was writing it so it's a mess  
(warning for use of afab terminology, dont wanna accidentally cause anyone dysphoria)

Sparring with Keith more often than not ended up with Pidge pinned against something, be it the floor or the wall or whatever else was available at the time. They always mean to train, they really do, but they both have poor self restraint. (choppy)

Today, almost an hour into their session, Keith knocks Pidge to the floor and immediately drops to slide his bayard across the floor and put his hands behind his back so he can't reach for it. It's not an inherently sexual thing-- he would have done the same thing to an enemy, although maybe with a little more kicking in the stomach.

Keith doesn't think anything of it until Pidge says, almost off-handedly, "I've always wanted to try this position."

Both paladins freeze. Pidge immediately splutters, trying to fix his mistake. "I-I mean, maybe not here specifically, or with you specifically, just kind of in general--"

Keith regains his composure maybe halfway through Pidge's rambling. "Pidge," he cuts him off.

The green paladin swallows. "Yeah?"

"Do you want me to tie you up?" His voice is quiet, but serious, with an almost authoritative tone.

"Yes," Pidge whispers.

Keith deliberates for a few moments, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "Fuck it," he seems to decide abruptly, standing up and getting Pidge to his feet. "My room. I have a tie from the castle party." He doesn't wait to see if Pidge follows him when he leaves; he knows he will. 

Pidge hurriedly reclaims his bayard from where it lay abandoned on the floor and scrambles to follow his boyfriend, face already flushed pink-- and not from sparring.

The swish of the training deck floors sliding shut behind him and the echoing of Keith's footsteps ahead of him are the only sounds in the near silent castle. The stillness doesn't help ease the coiling feeling in Pidge's stomach.

Pidge sprints to catch up. He finds Keith waiting on him impatiently, and he smiles apologetically. "I had to grab my bayard."

Keith nods to acknowledge him and unlocks the door to his room. He pulls Pidge in and, after checking to make sure no one saw them, shuts and locks the door. "Take off your armor," he orders. "I'll find the tie."

Pidge wastes no time in complying, shedding his armor quickly. He leaves on the clothes he had on underneath. (make better)

"Found it," Keith says triumphantly, turning around and holding up a deep red necktie. Pidge remembers thinking on the night of the party how much the apparel suited Keith. He looked really nice in formal wear. 

Violet eyes look him up and down. "You should take your binder off," Keith says. "You can leave your shirt on if you want." Then he turns around again, thankfully; despite everything, Pidge still feels somewhat uneasy taking his binder off in front of Keith, although he's fine with not having his binder on around him.

Pidge quickly pulls his shirt over his head and shimmies out of his binder with little difficulty. He goes to put his shirt back on, then hesitates. Maybe.. Maybe he would leave it off this time. Yeah, he'd do that. He also takes his glasses off, setting them on a nearby shelf. The shirt is discarded with the armor.

"Okay," Pidge says. "You can turn around."

Keith does so, mouth open to say something, only for the words to die in his throat. (transition better) He steps forward and kisses Pidge sweetly, surprising the smaller paladin. 

When he pulls back he rests his forehead on Pidge's shoulder. "I'm glad you feel comfortable enough around me to do this. Thank you," he whispers, uncharacteristically gentle. It kind of surprises Pidge.

He doesn't really know what to say in response, so he settles for hugging his boyfriend tightly. The two stand there embraced for a few long moments. Pidge can hear Keith's heartbeat. Its sound is calming, steadying. It's nice. 

When Keith finally (find a fuckin verb later you've been staring at this trying to think of one for literally 7 minutes) he smiles briefly, then clears his throat, apparently getting ~serious~.

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back so I can tie them," he orders, and Pidge is more than happy to comply. The sleek fabric of the tie against his skin is a welcome, grounding feeling.

"Is that too tight?" Keith asks, prompting Pidge to test them and then shake his head.

"No, they're fine," he near chirps.

"Good," says Keith before abruptly pushing Pidge against the door, immediately going to work on leaving hickeys across the span of his neck. He's rewarded with a soft moan from the smaller paladin, whose eyes have fluttered shut.

Keith bites down harshly on the junction of Pidge's neck and shoulder. Blood wells up to the surface and Keith laves his tongue over the wound, soothing it. Pidge whines and strains against his bonds, realizing now how much he actually used his hands during sex. 

"Easy, babe. Let me take care of everything," Keith says softly, nipping at a new spot and sucking it into his mouth, leaving another bruise. Pidge can't really do anything but comply, forcing himself to relax his arms. "Good boy," breathes Keith. Pidge moans, unable to stifle himself, and rocks his hips forward, trying to rut against the door to get friction.

Keith growls, moving one of his hands to firmly grip Pidge's hip, preventing further movement. "*Hey*," he says harshly. "Did I say you could do that?" And, God, if that doesn't go straight to Pidge's core.

He swallows thickly and shakes his head. "N-No.."

"Then don't do it. Understand?"

Pidge has never heard Keith talk like this before, and he's kind of glad, because he's pretty sure he'd be dead if Keith talked like this all the time.

"I *said*, do you understand?" Keith repeats, pressing him harder against the door.

"Yes, sir," Pidge says immediately, affirming to himself that yes, he would absolutely be dead if Keith did that all the time. He's pretty sure he's dying right now. Rip Pidge, died because his boyfriend was too hot. A tragedy. 

"Good. Now get on your knees." Keith steps back and Pidge almost falls to the floor, his legs unbelievably weak. He regains [his] balance enough to sink to the floor of his own free will. He looks up at Keith.

Keith is unzipping his pants, freeing his cock from its IRON CONFINES. ITS PRISON OF PANTS. THE BUCKLE BORDER. THE JEAN JAIL. THE PANTS PENITENTIARY FOR HIS PENIS.

Pidge doesn't even need to be told. Eagerly he leans forward, kissing up the shaft and licking the tip, tasting the salty pre-cum that's already gathered there. Keith threads his fingers through Pidge's brown locks, groaning quietly. "Get on with it," he says gruffly, tugging on his hair.

The smaller male complies easily, taking the first few inches of Keith into his mouth. He tongues at the underside of the head, sucking lightly. Keith groans above him, and Pidge doesn't need to look up to know that he's staring down at him with half-lidded eyes, pupils blown wide with arousal.

He hollows his cheeks and swallows around Keith, taking more of him in as he does so. Careful to make sure his teeth don't get in the way, he pulls back and sucks at the tip before going back down, trying to get a sort of rhythm in.

Soon he's got a pretty good handle on it, head bobbing up and down at a steady pace. He's not sure how good of a job he's doing, but Keith at least seems to be enjoying it, if the small groans and twitches of his hips are anything to go by. 

"You look so good with my cock in your mouth," Keith says raggedly, prompting Pidge to moan around him. Keith gasps, barely restraining himself from bucking his hips forward. He keeps talking in an attempt to stave off his impending orgasm. (doesn't even make sense you fucking imbecile)

"Do you like it when I talk to you like that?" he asks even though he already knows the answer. "When I tell you how good you are at sucking me off?"

Pidge moans again, excess saliva dripping down his chin.

He's focusing on the tip, laving the underside with his tongue and sucking gently when Keith is pulling him off, panting, "Stop, stop, I'm gonna cum."

There's an obscene sound when Pidge pulls away, and it makes both boys blush. Both of them are out of breath (of the wild haha sobs) and red in the face. 

(transition here)

"Get up, on the bed," Keith orders after regaining his composure. Pidge is more than happy to comply. He gets to his feet, only stumbling a little (hell yeah, good for him). He sits on the bed and swings his legs up over the edge, scooting back and trying to orient himself comfortably.

Keith waits until Pidge gives him a small nod to crawl up on the bed as well. (another transition you idiot who cant write)

Running his hands down his sides, Keith sighs contently. "I love looking at you," he says, almost to himself. "Especially like this, where I can see all the marks I've put on you[r body]."

The casual comment makes Pidge blush. Or, it would, if he wasn't already so red that it wouldn't show. 

Pidge begins to squirm under Keith's intense gaze. Thankfully Keith doesn't say anything. Or at least, anything along the lines of telling him to be patient. Pidge has just been wanting this for so long that he's not sure he *can* wait much longer.

The relief he feels when Keith tugs at his pants is immense. He lifts his hips so Keith can remove them easier. He's.. almost completely naked now. That's new. He's always kept his shirt on prior to today.

Not that he's complaining, because with Keith looking at him with such a fire in his eyes that he almost feels like he's burning, he certainly is not.


End file.
